1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector mounted to a printed circuit board for receiving an Integrated Circuit package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electrical connector electrically connecting a chip module to a printed circuit board is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,708,580, issued to Yeh on May 4, 2010. The electrical connector includes a substantially rectangular insulative housing mounted to the printed circuit board and having a plurality of passageways for receiving a plurality of contacts therein, and a retention member mounted to the printed circuit board and located adjacent the insulative housing to mount a load plate which is capable of rotating relative to the insulative housing between a closed position and an open position. The load plate has one edge connected to the retention member and bent downward, whereby an opening and a pivot section are formed at a middle position of that edge. A pair of stopped section are extending from two opposite sides of pivot section. Another end of the load plate opposite to the retention member is provided with a securing hole, by which a latching member is attached to the load plate and is able to lock the load plate to the closed position. In addition, a gasket is disposed between the securing hole and the latching member. The retention member further has a pair of retaining holes at opposite ends thereof to receive the fasteners.
The electrical connector not only needs the retention member and the fasteners for securing the load plate at one end of the insulative housing, but also needs the latching member for closing the loading plate at the other end of the insulative housing, so it occupies much more space and makes the structure of the electrical connector complicated.
Therefore, it is needed an improved electrical socket to overcome the problems mentioned above.